The Claws Are Out
Episode Five “Last time on TEENs, the contestants went head to head in a dodgeball challenge that brought them to their point of insanity. Well especially for Monica. Bryson had to choose over the guys alliance and his crush Jacelin. Did he betray Jacelin or did Charlotte do the betraying? Because in the end it was a tie vote, at the tiebreaker Tom was sent packing. Who will fall under the pressure today on TEENS?” Ben cheered. Jacelin: I just can’t believe that Tom’s gone. He was my best friend in this game, and just losing him like that... it was a serious dent to my game. But it hasn’t knocked me down all the way, my daddy has not taught me to fall down and give up! He’s taught me that if I want to make it all the way to the top I’m going to have to work for it! “Well we did it guys! We’ve pulled the guys alliance onto another day!” Joshua cheered, he was talking to Bryson and Seth. “Yeah! I don’t know why Charlotte didn’t vote with us though, you almost went home.” Seth sighed. “She must be with Jacelin then. Jacelin will be the next to go if we lose the next challenge.” Joshua assured. “Yeah I guess.” Bryson sighed. Bryson: I guess it was meant for me to be in this alliance, I even voted out Joshua with Jacelin but the plan still didn’t work and Tom was still eliminated. I can’t tell them I did it though or I’d be next to go. Joanne: So the date is today with Noah, and I haven’t been able to sleep a wink! I took out a dress that my grandmother gave me before I came on the show. I’m typically not this girly about things like this... Noah is different. I want him to like me. Noah knocked on Joannes door, he was dressed in a fancy suit with a rose in his hand. Joanne opened the door and stepped out in a sleek black dress. “Wow you look beautiful.” Noah’s jaw dropped. “Why thank you.” Joanne blushed. “This is for you.” Noah offered her the rose. “Oh Noah this is beautiful!” Joanne giggled. “Well come on, I’ve prepared a surprise for you at the edge of the wood.” Noah smiled and took Joanne’s hand and took her hand and the two went off. Sherri: So this afternoon, was dedicated to myself. Joanne suggested that I should go out tanning and she gave me one of her books to read. Some romance novel about called, 50 Shades of Love. It is to die for right now! Noah took Joanne to the clearing in the wood where he had laid out a picnic area with a candle in the center. He had two bags of Cool Ranch Doritos and a stack of twinkies. “Oooh I love this! And wow... this looks healthy...” Joanne smiled. “Well it’s all I could get from Johan’s stash of junk food. I hope thats okay with you.” Noah blushed. “It’s perfect.” “Well take a seat my lady.” Noah motioned for her to sit down. “Don’t mind if I do.” she blushed and sat down grabbing a twinkie. Alex: I still cannot believe that I’m still here! And that Joanne and Sherri voted Andrea out over me! It’s like a I was granted a second chance in the game. And trust me I am not going to waste it, I’ve got to check and see who's on whose side of the team. And I could possibly last a bit longer. Noah and Joanne were busy laughing and chatting about their favorite movie. “Hahaha! I loved that part! And when the guy was bitten by the monkey!” Joanne laughed. “And then the monkey slapped his mom in the face!” Noah was red in the face laughing. The moment was gone too soon, because then a peeping-tom showed herself. “What’s going on here?” Sherri asked. “We’re just hanging out...” Noah bit his lip. Noah: Earlier today my goal was for Sherri to find out about the date and then start to hate Joanne. But during the date, I felt something that I’ve never felt before. A tingly feeling in my chest, it was weird. I knew that I wanted to be with Joanne and I didn’t want to see her get hurt! I wanted to protect her... am I going mad? “Oh that’s nice, lie right to my face. It’s quite obvious that you’re on a date! And to think you were my friend! You-you-WHORE!” Sherri screamed at Joanne and ran off in tears. “Sherri wait!” Joanne cried out but it was too late. “Don’t worry about her... she’ll get over it.... I hope.” Noah sighed. “I don’t want her to hate me! She was my best friend... without her by my side I don’t know how I’m going to be able to make it through this game!” Joanne rubbed her eyes. “Even if she’s not your friend, you still have me. And I won’t ever leave you.” Noah promised. Joanne then wrapped her arms around Noah’s neck and took him in a tight embrace. Noah sat there with a shocked look on his face, wondering what the heck was going on. Noah:What is going on?? My heart, it’s like a ticking time bomb! Tick tick tick..... I have no clue how to stop it! Joanne: The date turned out to be a success but I’ve got some collateral damage with Sherri to handle now. I don’t even know where to begin... Alex was sitting in a chair of the living room reading a book until he was grabbed and pulled from the chair into the closet next to him. There was a chain that turns on the light, it was pulled revealing Sherri. Her makeup had run from the tears streaming down her face. “Listen kid. If you want to survive one more day in this game, you’re going to have to follow my instructions exactly! You hear me?” Sherri growled. “I hear you!” Alex said frightened. Sherri then explained her dynamic plan to get rid of Joanne from the game permanently. Sherri: That little bi*** is going to pay for trying to take my Noah away from me! Noah is mine and will be mine till the end of my days! “ARE WE READY FOR A CHALLENGE? This challenge is going to take place in the woods! So meet me at the clearing!” Ben yelled through the newly installed speakers of the mansion. The contestants all gathered in the clearing, Team Swagga and Team Zit-Heads have 5 people on their team, while Team Text-a-Holics have 4 left. “In this challenge you will be going to war. Johan pass out the paint ball guns!” Ben ordered and Johan threw a sack of guns at each of the teams. “You will each go into the woods at once. You will try to find your way through the woods to the end. Once all the teams are at the other end of the woods, I will check how much paint each of you are hit with. The team with the most paint on themselves will be going to the elimination ceremony. The team that gets out of the woods first will win the challenge, no matter how much paint they have on themselves. Understood soldiers?” Ben ordered. “Sir yes sir!” Joshua said sarcastically. “Hey watch it! In this challenge, no one will be sitting out like last time.” Ben explained. “How is that even fair?” Noah complained. “Allow me to explain to you how it is fair. You sucked in the previous challenges! Need I say more? Don’t question my games!” Ben argued. “Anyways, on your mark, GET READY, SET GO” Ben yelled. Noah threw the sack of guns over his shoulder and led his team into the woods. Monica took control on her team, Joshua took the sack for his team. Monica led her team deep into the woods until they couldn’t see them anymore. “Alright take the guns. We shoot to kill!” Monica yelled. “Say what?” Kevin gasped. “I don’t think she meant literally Kevin, just to hit them really hard.” Keith explained. “Ming-Lee no care who she destroy! See you suckers!” Ming-Lee yelled with a crazy look in her eyes and she jumped into the woods disappearing from sight. “Ming-Lee you get back here right now!” Monica screamed but to no prevail. “Just let her be, she’ll probably take down some of the other teams.” Landon said. “Oh whatever! Our main goal is to get to the end of the woods. If we come across any people we’ll take them down but thats not our goal! We play to win!” Monica yelled. “Thats more like it!” Kevin cheered. Monica: I actually like being team leader, it’s kind of fun. I can’t wait to be able to vote these losers out though. Noah’s team was awkwardly walking through the forest, Noah had passed the guns to each team member. “Hey mind if I talk to you a for a quick minute Joanne?” Sherri put on a fake smile. “Uh...” Joanne looked at Noah, he nodded, “Sure Sherri.” Joanne sighed and the two girls walked off. “So how’s dating Noah going for you?” Sherri hissed. “Sherri, I just want to say I’m sorry that I went behind your back to date him. I should have told you that he asked me. I just think that since he asked me, and not you then you should just take a break from him and focus on the game.” Joanne explained. “Oh I am focusing on the game! I’m focusing on getting a certain BACKSTABBER out of this game!” Sherri yelled. “Listen, I’m sorry Sherri! He chose me! Not you. So can we just go back to being friends?” Joanne asked. “Friends? If we were friend’s you wouldn’t have stolen my man!” Sherri said and then she shot Joanne in the leg. “Oww! That hurt! What was that for?” Joanne screeched. “For stealing my man!” Sherri yelled. “Well this is for... not understanding!” Joanne screamed and then shot her! “UGH!” Sherri screeched and then shot back at her. The girls then screamed and shouted while shooting at each other. Joshua and his team were sneaking through the woods, each with a gun in hand. Seth was guarding Charlotte. “Where are the others?” Charlotte asked. “I’m not sure, maybe in the trees?” Seth looked up. “Get down from there and show yourselves!” Charlotte yelled. “You two hush up! I don’t want anyone to hear us!” Joshua hushed. “My bad...” Charlotte replied. Jacelin and Bryson were near the back of the group talking. “So any clue how we got a tie vote last night?” Jacelin asked. “Jacelin, I promise you. I voted out Joshua. I wouldn’t lie to you.” Bryson pleaded. “I believe you. Tom wouldn’t have voted his self off, so it must of been Charlotte. Thats it! Seth probably got Charlotte to vote him off! How did that happen? Aren’t they both stupid?” Jacelin said confused. “I think Joshua put him up to it, that makes sense. I’m so sorry that he’s gone. I tried.” Bryson apologized. Suddenly, the group came to a stop. “Hold it right there you losers!” Monica shouted and the whole team was held at gunpoint by Team Zit-Heads. “Drop your guns!” Landon yelled. “And what if we don’t?” Joshua stood up into Landon’s face. “ATTACK!” Monica yelled and then the Zit-Heads shot tons of paint balls at them. The contestants screamed in fear dropping their guns and then running in different directions. “GUYS! Get back here! We have to stick together!” Joshua yelled. “Just keep on walking.” Monica growled pointing Joshua away. “Whatever. This isn’t over!” Joshua hissed. Monica then continued leading her team towards the end of the woods. Joshua: Great I lost my whole team, I have to get them all to the end. Just great. Noah and Alex were standing awkwardly in the forest, waiting for the girls to get back. Suddenly a weird sound was echoed throughout the woods. “Did you hear that?” Alex asked. “Yeah what was that?” Noah shivered. “I don’t know!” Alex cried. Suddenly Noah was shot in the butt, “Ouch! Who goes there?” Noah asked. Then a dark figure dropped down from the tree with a gun in hand. “Ming-Lee here.” she said menacingly. The two boys ran off screaming as Ming-Lee chased shooting them in the butts. Meanwhile Monica’s team finally neared the end of the woods. Ben was waiting at the end of the woods for the contestants. “Oh look, 4 contestants from Team Zit-Heads have arrived! You’re missing Ming-Lee, so you haven’t won.” Ben explained. “WHAT THE?! I’m going to kill that girl!” Monica screamed. “Tough luck, you better hope that she gets here soon or you could lose. And you're so close to winning two times in a row.” Ben smiled. “What does winning two times in a row even matter with anything?” Keith spoke. “Oh nothing....” Ben laughed menacingly. “Looks like we have someone else here” Ben announced. “VICTORY!” Charlotte yelled, she came riding on Seth’s back. “And 2 members of Team Swagga are here! You two have some paint on you as well...” Ben observed. “Yeah, those people shot at us.” Seth growled. Then loud screaming and yelling was heard from afar, and shooting. Alex and Noah came out running from Ming-Lee in fear. “Looks like Ming-Lee is here, so that means TEAM ZITHEADS WIN!” Ben cheered. “Yes!” Monica cheered. “And you guys win two times in a row!” Ben cheered. “WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ANYTHING?!” Monica shouted. “We’ll cover that in a little bit. Now where are the others?” Ben asked. 30 minutes later passed... All of contestants were found. “Well we have a clear loser here” Ben stared at Joanne and Sherri who were both drenched in paint. “Team Text-a-Holics are going to elimination again! But now to something more important. The Zit-Heads have won two challenges in a row, so remember in the beginning of the season I said that there would be 3 wild cards? Well I did. And when a team gets two wins in a row, a new player will be introduced! And this has happened so, I introduce to you... AVRIL!” Ben announced. A girl with knee high boots, with blond hair with pink and brown highlights entered the room. “What’s up dweebs?” Avril waved at her new teammates. “YOU! Disgrace to Ming-Lee’s village! No! Can’t be!” Ming-Lee yelled. “We meet again Ming-Lee.” Avril glared at her. “Oohh... drama.” Monica smiled. “I’m so glad that you’re on our team. We should be best friends!” Monica hugged Avril. “Alright sista, get the hell off of me. I need my space.” Avril shoved her off. “Yes. Don’t hug satan!” Ming-Lee hissed. “Ming-Lee that was like a year ago. You need to get over it.” Avril growled. “Never!” Ming-Lee shouted and then ran away. “Anyways... Text-a-Holics you need to prepare for the elimination ceremony tonight! Team Swagga you are safe tonight. Ben out” Ben said and left. Avril: It’s so nice to be here, except for the fact that I have an insane crazy asian on my team. Me and my friends just decorated her village with spraypaint and stole their chickens. Not that big of a deal really. Ming-Lee: That girl! Made me village starve! I miss Paco! Ming-Lee’s chicken. Avril will PAY! Meanwhile Joanne was crying in her bedroom, Noah knocked on her door. She came to open it, she was still drenched in paint. “What do you want?” Joanne teared up. “I just wanted to check on you.” Noah smiled. “I’ve ruined my chance in this game, Sherri and Alex are going to vote me out tonight, and I’m a goner.” Joanne sighed. “Well atleast it’ll be a tie, so you’ll have some kind of chance.” Noah grinned. “Thank you for being there for me.” Joanne blushed. “Joanne... I don’t know what’s going on with me. But I think I want to be with you.” Noah said. “Really?” Joanne’s eyes twinkled. “Yes....” Noah then leaned in and kissed Joanne, he came back with paint all over his mouth. Noah: But is Joanne going to be a distraction to my game? I didn’t come here to love! I came here to win! Elimination Ceremony: “Alright, it is time to say goodbye to another member of your pitiful team. How do you guys keep losing?” Ben asked. “Shut up Benjamin!” Sherri growled. “Alright, alright. Even though after this, you will be down to 3.” Ben laughed. “Anyways it is time to vote! Please do so!” Sherri: It is time for you to go Joanne! You don’t get to just go and steal my man and get away with it. Well...you will be getting away with it....because you will be eliminated away from “it” but WHATEVER you get it! I vote Joanne! ''' '''Joanne: I really like Noah and if you can’t accept that then goodbye Sherri! “The votes are in, the first vote goes to........Joanne. The next vote goes to................ Sherri........and another vote to Sherri! The final vote now goes to...........SHERRI! It is time for you to get the heck out of here!” Ben cheered. “ALEX! What the heck happened?” Sherri shouted. “I have my reasons Sherri...” Alex sighed. “Ugh! Are you serious! I will be back! I will back for you Joanne! And you will someday love me Noah! Heed this warning!!!!” Sherri yelled as Johan began dragging her to the dungeon. “Bye Bye Sherri!” Joanne winked. “The claws were out on this episode! With Sherri now gone, how will this small threesome manage in the next challenge? How will Avril do with her arch-enemy Ming-Lee? Who will go home? Find out all this and more on TEENS!” Ben announced. Category:Teens Episodes